


Tadashi's Cap

by timeaftertime



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Sadness, This is not a hidashi romance fic sorry, based on a comic i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3032732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeaftertime/pseuds/timeaftertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro has a nightmare and Tadashi is always here to listen.</p><p> </p><p>Credits to the person who made this comic and I found this really awesome so here's the link: http://cookiemnstr22.tumblr.com/post/106471535368</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi's Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been sorta addicted to Big Hero 6 and I loved Hiro and Tadashi's relationship as siblings. So, I wrote this short drabble. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (This work is based on this beautiful comic and it broke my heart so check it out here: http://cookiemnstr22.tumblr.com/post/106471535368 )
> 
> \- Charlie

"Tadashi?" Hiro sleepily asked, quietly knocking on the divider that separated their beds. 

"Hiro? Why are you awake?" He heard his older brother inquire. Tadashi opened his tired eyes to the sound of shuffling movements his younger brother made towards his bed. It was common for him to have nightmares, given by the fact that their parents died when he was three. He may not have grew with them but it was an upsetting thought that he lost his family at such an early age. 

"I had a nightmare again. Can I sleep here?" Hiro murmured, obviously half-asleep and not bothering to check what the answer of his older brother was. He often came to Tadashi for comfort. All the nightmares, bullies, and fears were hidden at bay whenever he was around. Tadashi promised to himself that he would be the parental figure Hiro needed. He protects his younger brother from the contemptible world, trying his utter best to be there for him. After all, it was what his mother and father would've wanted.

"Fine. Just don't break my ribs-" His sentence was cut short when Hiro flopped on the bed, landing across his chest while his feet dangled of the mattress.

"Tell me about it?" Tadashi groaned, slightly astounded by the weight on his abdomen but nevertheless let his younger brother continue.

"There was us... By the institute. I won the showcase and..." Hiro begun telling what the nightmare was about, which he always did whenever he came to him. It never was an issue for them to hide what they feel. They needed each other, to the point that they know what the other feels even if there were no words spoken.

"Then how is that a nightmare?" Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows. He ruffled the dark hair of Hiro as a means of comfort, knowing that it was what made him calm.

"You don't understand.... We were outside and then there was a fire. You went in the building just like an idiot, trying to be a hero and.... well." Hiro wandered off. It was a strange dream indeed. It felt so surreal to the younger boy and it made his heartbeat quicken. The mere thought of it actually happening made his head spin.

"Don't worry. I'll never stop watching after you. I'll always be here, remember that, okay?" Hiro heard the soft smile from his voice. His presence was reassuring, almost as if he was the oxygen he needed to breathe after being trapped in an airless room. Like the water always there for you to drink, after running a mile to clear your head.

"Tadashi?" Hiro sleepily asked. He opened his eyes, feeling the sleep affecting him less and less. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, the sense of absence filling the room with a suffocating atmosphere.

"Tadashi?..." He sat up and slowly curled into a fetal position. He covered his face with his pillow shakily, the smell of his older brother intoxicating his mind and memories. His lip quivered at the sudden realization and a sob was threatening to rise from his chest.

Tears fell down his pale face as he tightly held the cap he always wore, close to his heart. He was alone in the room and Tadashi was gone.


End file.
